Home Sweet Home
by TheOutlawOutcast
Summary: Blake is at home for the weekend. Weiss and Ruby are visiting Winter in Atlas. Yang took up a mission with Taiyang eliminating grimm in the outskirts of Vale. Blake waits for the blonde brawler to return home. Oneshot.


**Grammar mistakes are my own, RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth, etc. Small oneshot Feedback appreciated. Hope you enjoy.**

Blake sat perched on the cushions in the bow window, soaking in the warm morning sun. Cup of steaming tea in one hand while the other turned a page in the book laying in her lap. She was wearing a large hoodie, it was practically a dress on her coming to her mid thigh covering her black shorts. She "borrowed" it from Yang's closet. The cotton was soft and warm, almost like the woman it belonged to. The sleeves were rolled up slightly so they could fit her arm length properly. It held the distinct scent of gunpowder, smoke, and citrus. Blake unconsciously brought her hand up tugging at the collar, tucking her face into the neckline of the hoodie, breathing in the scent with a small smile.

The house was relatively quiet, the occasional creak of old oak floors and a radio on in the kitchen gave a calming background noise. Team RWBY shared the home, three floors of comfortable living space. Ruby and Weiss made the top floor their own, while Blake and Yang took the second floor for their own. The main floor consisted of a large kitchen, family room, two offices, and the hallway leading out to the garage.

Ruby and Weiss went to Atlas for the weekend to visit with Winter, the older woman had been given some time off courtesy of General Ironwood. Weiss was excited to see her sister after her latest mission with the military, Ruby was just as eager to catch up with her sister in law. The Rose-Schnee couple had left yesterday morning.

 _Ruby was placing their bags for their trip in the car as Weiss walked out with Blake behind her._

" _Let me know when you arrive so I know you got there safely." Blake said with a smile, seeing Ruby closing the trunk before making her way over._

 _Weiss rolled her eyes turning to the brunette, "Yes mother." She said teasingly. Blake laughed then gave the heiress a hug._

" _I'm sure Yang would've said it if I hadn't." Blake retorted making Weiss smile. Ruby gave the faunus a tender hug, squeezing the other woman._

" _Stay out of trouble." Blake scolded, giving her sister in law a sweet kiss to her forehead. Ruby laughed as Weiss took her hand, twining their fingers._

" _No promises." Silver eyes twinkled with mischief._

" _Alright you dolt, we don't want to miss our flight." Weiss reprimanded fondly._

 _Blake waved both of them goodbye as they left, heading back into the warm house._

Blake sighed as she briefly looked out the window, it was a beautiful spring day. Puffy clouds scattered lazily across the blue sky. Birds chirped outside the window as they flew by. Neighbors tended to their gardens _,_ people walking their dogs, and an occasional jogger passed by. Blake hummed as she placed her bookmark in her novel before setting it aside and making her way to the kitchen for a fresh cup of tea.

The radio was playing a soft tune as she walked through the swinging door. She walked over to the stove, grabbing the kettle to fill with water before placing it back on the burner to boil. She opened the cabinet above her to her section of assorted teas. She found her box of jasmine tea, a sticky note attached to it. She smiled at the note.

 _Dear Blakey,_

 _Hello brew-tea-ful! You always look so pre-tea without even trying._

 _What kind of tea should you drink when in the presence of The Ice Queen? Royal-Tea._

 _What kind of tea breaks the ice? Flirt tea!_

 _What do you call a healthy dinosaur? A Tea-Rex!_

 _Love you Blakey_

Yang's familiar script was slightly faded but it still brought a loving smile to her face. The blonde always seemed to find little ways to remind Blake of her love. She pulled out a tea bag from the box and placed the note back in the box. As she waited for the tea to brew, Blake leaned against the counter fiddling with her scroll.

 _0 New Messages from Yang Xiao Long_

She frowned sadly before hearing the kettle whistle softly next to her. Turning off the burner she poured herself a fresh cup, walked over to the center island counter sitting on the barstool. Yang had taken a mission, with her father, eliminating grimm near the outskirts of Vale. The two blondes had left two days prior for their assignment.

 _Yang packed her bag, extra rounds, rations, clothing, and other miscellaneous items. The blonde went over to her dresser, grabbing ember celica. The gaunlets were cleaned with a precision, rounds full, and the mechanisms worked properly without fault. Satisfied with her bag and her weapon, Yang walked out of the bedroom and down to the family room. Blake sat comfortably on the windowsill, reading her latest book interest. Yang set her bag by the front door and made her way over to her partner._

 _Giving a soft kiss to the top of Blake's head, Yang smiled, "Hey beautiful."_

 _Blake smiled as she bookmarked her spot, "All done packing?" she asked as the blonde picked her up, moving to sit behind her. Strong arms secured around the brunettes' waist, hands interlocking._

" _Yup." Yang smiled as she gave a kiss to her wife's cheek._

" _Did you remember to pack extra dust rounds?" Blake teased looking over her shoulder. Yang rolled her eyes with a sigh._

" _Yes. That only happened once!" the blonde stated with a squeeze of her arms, resting her head on Blake's shoulder._

 _The brunette shifted in Yang's lap, moving to face the blonde. Resting their foreheads together contently Blake closed her eyes with a smile. The sun shining from the window added to the warmth the brunette felt in the gentle embrace from her love. A pleased purr escaped her chest causing Yang to chuckle._

" _If you make a cat pun, I'm knocking you to the ground." Blake threatened, eyes revealing a heated amber gaze. Lilac responded with mirth and love._

" _I didn't say anything!"_

" _You were thinking it!"_

 _Both women laughed. Yang brought a hand up to the brunettes' cheek stroking it softly. Blake smiled bringing her hands up to frame the blondes face, before leaning in and eliminating the small space between them._

 _Blake always felt an electric jolt flow through her body when ever Yang kissed her. A hand moved to gently run through silky blonde hair. A hum of appreciation from Yang. Blake felt the blonde wanting to deepen the kiss, taking everything it had to control herself as she pulled away._

" _Your father will be here any minute."_

 _Yang groaned in mild irritation, "Why did I accept that mission again?"_

 _Blake smiled wrapping her arms around strong shoulders, "Because we need money for groceries, the house, bills, Ruby's cookie fund…" she was cut off with a kiss._

 _Yang smirked through the kiss before releasing soft lips, "Okay okay. I get it." She spoke looking into amused amber eyes._

 _Blake smiled as she proceeded to get up from Yang's lap, walking to the kitchen. Yang followed lazily behind, watching the woman shuffle around the kitchen making her tea. A moment later they both heard a car horn honk outside. Taiyang had arrived. Yang looked out the kitchen window to see her dad wave from the car._

" _Well that's my que." She sighed softly, looking at Blake._

 _The faunus walked up to the taller woman, wrapping her in a firm embrace, tucking her face into the blondes' neck. A hand curled behind her head, tenderly rubbing the base of her cat ears. An arm securely around her lower back, bringing her closer. She felt a kiss be placed in between her cat ears, causing them to twitch slightly. A small chuckle was heard._

" _Be careful. Watch out for each other." Blake stated pulling back slightly to look into lilac eyes._

 _Yang nodded, "I know."_

 _Blake brought her hand up behind the blondes neck, leaning up slightly to connect their lips in a chaste kiss. Blake knew she shouldn't be worried. Taiyang is a professional huntsman, a caring father, and stronger than most men. Yang is just as capable. Blake just has the notion that she won't be there to watch the blondes back like she has done for many years._

 _Yang knows this, conveying her understanding by pulling the woman in her arms closer, lips smoothly moving against the brunettes. The faunus pulled away slightly, getting her breathing under control as she felt loving kisses be placed on her forehead._

" _Be back soon." A whispered request._

" _I promise." A vow._

Blake sighed softly as she looked at her notifications again. The two hunters were supposed to be on their way back today. She spent the few days calming her nerves by cleaning the house, filing her reports for her father, and reading. She took a drink of her tea, the warm beverage calming her instantly.

A car door shut outside.

Cat ears perked immediately to attention. She held her breath, keeping her body still. She listened intently as heavy boots sounded just outside the front door. A key being turned in the lock sounded loudly throughout the house. The door unlocked, opening up to let the person inside. A bag thumbed to the floor.

The familiar scent of gunpowder, smoke, and citrus.

Footsteps made their way through the house. Blake got up to meet them.

Yang had about a second to brace herself before a blur of black collided with her chest. She laughed happily as she embraced her wife, lifting her from the ground.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" Yang stated happily, spinning around slightly. Blake laughed clutching onto the woman before her. Wrapping her legs around the blonde's waist, her arms holding on to strong shoulders.

"I missed you." Blake confessed as Yang stopped spinning. The blonde smiled up at her.

"I missed you too beautiful." Yang replied squeezing the woman in her arms tenderly.

Blake took in every inch of her wifes face, looking for any indication of injury. Yang remained still as skilled hands checked her over. It was their routine, when someone returned from a hunt, the other made sure they were alright.

"Did I pass inspection?" Yang chuckled.

Blake pinched her cheek slightly, "For now." She teased.

Yang carried the faunus to the couch in the next room, sitting on the soft cushions. Sighing exhausted from the long weekend. The blonde stretched out on the couch, bringing Blake to rest comfortably on top of her.

Blake smiled snuggling into the blondes warm embrace, placing kisses along a firm jaw and sun kissed cheeks. Yang hummed in content, lazily bringing a hand up to run through dark hair.

"Home sweet home." Yang stated thankfully.

Blake leaned up a little, kissing the blondes forehead. "I love you." She whispered.

Yang smiled looking into her eyes, "I love you too." She replied.

Yang leaned up, her lips against the brunettes cheek, brushing it lightly and still the touch sent shivers through Blake's nerves, making her body tremble. The faunus said nothing, Yang brushed her lips against the slope of her neck. Yang then kissed her lips gently, carefully, but it wasn't gentleness Blake wanted, not now, and she knotted her fists in the blondes' jacket, pulling the blonde harder against her. Yang groaned softly, low in her chest, Blake smirked into the kiss.

'Home sweet home indeed.'


End file.
